1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display scanning multi-lines through a laser beam in one step to form an organic layer pattern using a galvanometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display (OLED) as a flat panel display includes an anode, a cathode, and organic layers interposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic layers include at least an emission layer, and may further include a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron injection layer in addition to the emission layer. The OLED is classified into a polymer OLED and a small molecule OLED depending on material for forming the organic layer, especially the emission layer.
In this OLED, in order to implement a full color display, the emission layer should be patterned. A method of patterning the emission layer may employ a method of using a shadow mask in the case of the small molecule OLED, and an inkjet printing method or a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method in the case of the polymer OLED. Among them, the LITI method has advantages of finely patterning the organic layer, being used in a large-sized display, implementing high resolution, and using a dry etching method other than a wet etching method unlike the inkjet printing method.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic views illustrating a conventional method of fabricating an OLED.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a donor substrate having an organic layer 130 is laminated on a substrate 110 having a pixel electrode.
A laser irradiator 100 includes a laser generator 140, a galvanometer 160, and a projection lens 170. A laser beam 150 generated from the laser generator 140 is refracted by the galvanometer 160 to scan a predetermined region of the donor substrate 120 through the projection lens 170.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the laser beam 150 refracted by the galvanometer 160 and passed through the projection lens 170 scans the predetermined region on the donor substrate 120 along the x-axis. Oblique line portions designate scanned lines 180. Next, the laser irradiator 100 moves in the y-axis direction of the donor substrate 120 as the next step. Continuously, the laser beam 150 refracted by the galvanometer 160 scans the predetermined region on the donor substrate 120 along the x-axis. Repeating this process, an organic layer pattern is formed on the substrate.
After the transfer process, a cathode is formed on the organic layer pattern to complete the OLED.
As described above, in the conventional art, the laser irradiator scans one line in one step and moves to another step to scan another line to thereby form the organic layer pattern using the galvanometer.
Therefore, in manufacturing a large-sized OLED, it may be time-consuming to form the organic layer pattern and therefore it is likely to increase manufacturing cost.